This invention generally relates to an improved one-piece display device and folding carton. The art of folding sheets of material such as, for example, paper or cardboard is ancient and widely practiced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,472,953 issued to Bamber describes the construction of a folding box which is to be used for displaying an advertisement. However, the folding box of the Bamber patent does not provide a three-dimensional advertising display. Additionally, the folding box of the Bamber patent provides very little protection for its contents when the advertisement is displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,823 issued to Brunt, II describes a three-dimensional pop-up display which reportedly may be used for temporarily inserting a product, such as a compact disc, into the display. However, the display of the Brunt, II patent does not provide relatively permanent protection for the products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,221 issued to Van Witt et al. describes a compact disc holder package containing a three-dimensional pop-up display. However, the package of the Van Witt et al is not made of a foldable material, rather it is a pop-up display placed in a conventional package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,538 issued to Crowell describes a method for individually creating three-dimensional displays. However, the display of the Crowell patent is assembled from separate pieces, rather than being produced in one piece from a single sheet of material.
Accordingly, a need still exists for an improved three-dimensional display device and foldable container which is made in one piece from a single sheet of foldable material.
The invention provides an improved one-piece display device and folding carton. The carton can be shipped in a relatively flat configuration, but folds to a useful and interesting three-dimensional shape. The carton can dispense tissue papers, paper towels or surgical gloves, among other things. The carton may include a diorama or a pop-up display.
In a preferred aspect, the invention is an improved display device and folding carton, which comprises two end panels, a front panel, a bottom panel, a rear panel, a top panel, and a projecting panel. The top panel includes a front edge, and a plurality of support tabs extending outwardly from the top panel front edge. Each of the support tabs has an outward edge terminating in a score line.
The projecting panel has a bottom edge and a support flap extending outwardly from the projecting panel bottom edge, the projecting panel being foldably connected to at least one of the plurality of support tabs along the score line of the respective support tab. The projecting panel support flap is of suitable size and strength for attaching the projecting panel support flap to the bottom panel so as to align the projecting panel in a spaced apart from and substantially parallel position relative to the front panel. The panels are all formed in one piece of material and interconnected with each other to form a substantially continuous carton in the shape of a right, rectangular, truncated prism. The front panel serves as a recessed backdrop for projecting panel, and the two panels cooperate to produce a diorama or shadow box effect.
In another preferred aspect, the invention is an improved display device and folding carton which comprises two end panels, a front panel, a bottom panel, a rear panel, a top panel, and a projecting panel. The above-described panels are all formed from one continuous sheet of foldable material and interconnected with each other to form a substantially continuous carton in the shape of right rectangular prism. The front panel 10 serves as a recessed backdrop for projecting panel 60, and the two panels cooperate to produce a diorama or shadow box effect.
In yet another preferred aspect, the invention is an improved display device and folding carton which includes a foldable pop-up display. The carton including the pop-up display is formed in one piece from a single sheet of foldable material.
In still another preferred aspect, the invention is invention is an improved display device and folding carton which can be shipped in a relatively flat configuration but folds to produce a three-dimensional carton configuration in the shape of a right, octagonal, truncated prism.